Muscle Ghouls
by Rabukurafuto
Summary: Monster High is hosting the Muscle Ghouls Fitness Competition with Cleo, Clawdeen, and Frankie entering. These ghouls will need to put on some serious muscle to compete. But what happens when Draculaura tastes some blood during the show? Female muscle


_**Monster High: Muscle Ghouls**_

That morning at Monster High a crowd had gathered around a sign in the corridor.

"'Muscle Ghouls Fitness Competition'?" Clawdeen Wolf read aloud. The poster depicted a gorgeous yellow-skinned cyclops girl in a red bikini flexing her right arm, an impressive bicep popping up. Tucked under her left arm was a gleaming trophy.

Her friend Lagoona Blue nodded with an eager smile. "I've been waiting for this for so long!" Lagoona said and flexed her pale blue arms. Surprisingly full biceps rose from the slender arms. "I keep myself in good shape, but I'm gonna need to step it up a notch if I'm gonna be a Muscle Ghoul."

"We'll be cheering for you!" Frankie Stein put a hand on Lagoona's shoulder and grinned.

Hemophobic Draculaura gave the poster a strange look but said nothing.

Cleo de Nile rolled her turquoise eyes. "Lagoona, not to brag, but if I entered there would be no contest. I can beat anyone when it comes to strength."

Clawdeen and Frankie starred incredulously at Cleo's slender gauze-wrapped figure. "You would beat Lagoona in a fitness contest. _You!?_" Clawdeen asked.

The ancient Egyptian princess scoffed. "Course I would. I have the power of the gods on my side to empower me far beyond any mere mortal."

Cleo's boyfriend, Deuce Gorgon, draped a scaly, muscular arm over his girlfriend's shoulder, adjusting his opaque sunglasses with his free hand. "She's not kidding," he said. "Cleo can put on more muscle than me when she wants to."

Cleo smirked. "See? So as much as I'd like to enter I'd just humiliate Lagoona and that would be petty."

Clawdeen snarled and marched up to her rival. "And you have no idea just how strong I get under a full moon. I bet I can beat you!"

Cleo's eyes flashed angrily. "A dog like you has no right to claim that!"

A savage grin spread Clawdeen's full lips, her fangs protruding. "Afraid you'd lose against me, Princess?"

Scowling, Cleo balled her fists. Deuce backed off with a nervous smile. "Oh that is it! Enter that contest and I will _prove_ that I am the strongest ghoul there is!"

"Give me all you've got!" Clawdeen countered. "I'll teach you not to underestimate werewolves!"

Frankie tapped her chin thoughtfully. _So being a big, buff ghoul is in now?_ she pondered.

"Hey, I think I'll enter too," the young homunculus added. "There might be a way I can put on some major muscles."

"Good; as long as _Cleo_ doesn't win!" snapped Clawdeen.

"Well I look forward to some friendly competition," Lagoona told them. Spinning on her heels she left the crowd. "I'm gonna hit the gym. Good luck, ghouls!"

Glaring, Cleo backed away with Deuce. "I'll _destroy_ this competition! Mark my words!"

"Come on, Cleo," Deuce whispered. "A little competition will be fun."

Clawdeen and Frankie whirled on Draculaura. "You signing up too?" Clawdeen asked.

The petite daughter of Dracula giggled nervously, backing away. "Oh, no no no! I have no way to build enough muscle and I'd look ugly all muscle-bound anyway! You ghouls have fun!"

She sped off, disappearing into the crowd. Clawdeen shrugged. "Well if she doesn't want to—"

A loud bang right beside them made the two jump. A white-skinned vampire boy banged his fist against a blood fountain irately. "Hey! None of the fountains are working! I need some blood!"

"They ran out," Frankie offered. "It was announced that more blood will be delivered tomorrow morning."

"Well doesn't that bite!" the boy griped.

Frankie and Clawdeen looked at each other. "So, see you at the contest?" Clawdeen asked.

"You know it!"

Clawdeen nodded. "We'll teach Cleo not to look down on us!"

Surrounded by charms of ancient magic, Cleo sat in her room, chanting a continuous series of prayers to the old gods. Inhaling the sweet incense calmed her even as unimaginable power poured into her. The young mummy glowed blue with energy, veins popping up over her mocha arms. Gauze tore as she began to grow, muscles increasing dramatically.

With her eyes taped open, Clawdeen stared directly into the full Moon, absorbing the mystic light into her retinas. Blood boiling with wild desire, she fought to keep herself under control until she had achieved maximum power. Clawdeen winced as her muscled expanded, ripping her leather coat. Burning with primal power, the young werewolf threw her head back and howled to the Moon, a chorus of wolves joining in from far away.

Frankie listened to the thunderstorm raging outside as she lay strapped to the operating table she was born on, wires clipped to the bolts in her green neck. When science and nature came together the results were unbeatable! Lightning struck the rod on her roof, sending the fire of the heavens coursing through Frankie's body. She buzzed and quivered, spasms wracking her as muscles inflated, her seams and sutures tearing and smoking.

At the gym Lagoon pumped the weights, working up a good sweat. The teenage sea monster wiped her moist skin with a towel and resumed her workout.

Draculaura painted her toenails pink, as thin as ever. "No muscles for me," she muttered.

Morning dawned on Monster High and Coach Igor had cleared the gym out for the Muscle Ghouls Fitness Competition. Lagoona stood on a make-shift stage in a green bikini, her body glowing with healthy energy. Normally slim from swimming every day, Lagoona's figure was toned from her work outs. The audience cheered as she flexed and posed.

"Anyone else gonna compete?" Igor asked, looking at his list.

The gym doors flew open and a towering, bulky figure strolled in. The crowd went silent as a huge shadow moved over them. Lagoona watched in amazement as the transformed Cleo stepped upon the stage, only two strips of gauze in a sling bikini style and a golden amulet for clothing. Her mocha brown body gleamed with scented oils applied by her fanatical servants, her muscles bulging, her breasts jutting like watermelons. Fluttering her dark eyelashes, Cleo raised her arms invitingly. "Monster High," she began, "your princess has arrived!"

Closing her painted eyes and pursing her crimson lips, Cleo soaked in the cheers and applause while taking a front lat spread, displaying her vast breasts and abs while showing the definition of her arms. "_Go Cleo!_" she heard Deuce call from the stands, and smirked.

The stage creaked someone else climbed on, someone heavy. Cleo opened her eyes to find a grinning Clawdeen, now as muscular as herself! The werewolf's body rippled with dark brown muscle, clad in white trunks and sports bra to contrast with her skin. She took a front double biceps pose, thrusting her mighty breasts out far enough that her bra should have torn off, her biceps rising high enough to reach past her head.

"What do you think, Cleo?" Clawdeen asked, her golden eyes flashing. "Those biceps are nice, but it's contest between us who's got the bigger ones."

"We'll see about that!" Growling, Cleo took a side chest pose, her arm muscles popping out for all to see while giving an excellent view of her chest. The crowd went wild.

Lagoona whistled. "You ghouls look fantastic!"

"Room for one more?"

The three ghouls looked up to see Frankie, her bolts sparking, get on stage, her green, stitched figure absolutely ripped with muscle and sinew. Not having any clothes that fit her, she had taken some large orange drapes and sewn them into a short skirt and vest. She waved and smiled shyly to the audience, her green and blue eyes sparkling. Taking her place beside Clawdeen, Frankie did a side triceps pose, turning to the other ghouls. "Is this OK?" she asked. "I just looked up some bodybuilding poses online."

"You look great, mate," Lagoona told her, giving her a thumbs up. Frankie beamed.

"I know I should be cheering my friends on," Draculaura said to herself as she wandered outside on the road, umbrella in hand to protect her from the Sun's deadly rays, "but seeing all those muscles gives me an icky feeling."

She was lost in her own thoughts, not noticing the tanker truck driving down the road. It turned too sharply to avoid her and spun out of control, crashing into the side of the road hard enough to rupture the tank. Draculaura turned at the awful noise just in time to be splattered with something red.

"Wha—" The taste on her lips was one she had not had for centuries but was instantly familiar. One she had vowed never to taste again.

"Oh no!" she cried. "The blood delivery!"

The life force still present in the blood entered her body even as she struggled to fight it off. Crying out in terror, the little vampire suddenly grew, her back tearing her lovely pink shirt...

"Looks like I'm beat," Lagoona told her competitors. "I gotta get really serious if I'm gonna try again."

Clawdeen and Cleo weren't listening. They cycled through classic muscle poses, trying to outdo each other. Frankie flexed for the crowd, loving the attention. From the distance there was a heavy thudding, closer and closer. The Monster High students looked at each other, confused, when a wall exploded, sending brick and wood tumbling down, students scrambling to get away. Something huge loomed in the hole, standing taller than any of the transformed bodybuilder ghouls, but the graceful twintails and black hair with pink streaks gave away who it was.

"Draculaura!" Frankie gasped.

Draculaura, naked, splattered with blood, and tears streaking her pretty face, stepped in, impossibly huge. She was twice the size of Cleo, Clawdeen, and Frankie in both height and muscle mass. She was beyond bodybuilder and more a giantess. Clutched carefully in her bulging arms was a limp minotaur man in flannel.

"Someone help!" Draculaura pleaded. "The blood tanker crashed and it was all my fault and now this man might be hurt! Please help him!"

The giant vampire gently put the man down as the homunculus school nurse ran out to see. Draculaura sat down, making the whole gym shake. She looked miserable.

"So now you know why I hate blood," she sniffed.

"Blood makes you huge?" Frankie asked.

"More than that," Draculaura explained. "I turn stolen life force into power. This strength isn't mine! It's stolen and I can't live with myself taking strength from others!"

She lowered her head and sobbed.

Clawdeen left the stage and touched her friend's hand. "Hey, hey, Ula D. This strength isn't exactly mine either."

"Wait, what?" Coach Igor asked, overhearing them.

"I got it from the Moon. I didn't work for this."

"And I charged myself with lightning," Frankie interjected. "I didn't lift a single weight to end up like this."

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Oh very well. And I got this power from the gods. And they're not happy that I borrowed this strength for a fitness competition. They're going to make me bald or something for a week for this blasphemy. Totally worth it though."

Igor turned livid with rage. "You three!" he bellowed. "_Disqualified!_ Lagoona Blue is the winner!"

"Aw, cheer up, ghouls!" Lagoona said as she carried her trophy. "You look stunning!"

Cleo grunted as Deuce rubbed her mighty arm. They were sitting by the school's front gates. Clawdeen and Frankie flexed and posed, admiring each other. Draculaura had calmed down but still looked uneasy. "It's going to be a few days before this wears off," she said.

"That was really great how you saved the driver," Frankie told her. "Not so great that you made him crash, but at least you owed up to it."

"Looks like drinking blood can be helpful after all," Clawdeen said. "Those super vampire powers saved that guy."

Draculaura smiled nervously. "Really?"

Cleo glanced at Deuce's watch. "Looks like my strength is gonna wear off in a little while. Deuce, be a dear and turn me into stone so I can keep my muscles for a little longer."

"Sure thing." The others averted their eyes and Deuce removed his sunglasses and Cleo struck an abdominal and thigh pose just before she transformed into a statue. Donning his glasses again, he raised his camera. "How does a picture sound?"

Smiling, the ghouls gave flexed their arms for Deuce, even Draculaura.

_**The**** end**_

_Author's note: Happy Halloween! I wanted to write a _Monster High_ female muscle story for a while now, and while I hoped to do an epic superhero story with monsters, I ended up doing one more like one of the short animations, particularly "Talon Show" and "Clawditions". I hope you like this little offering._


End file.
